The Beauty of Nature
by Blondie 20000
Summary: Castiel decides to show Hannah the world and wants her to see why he cherishes it so much. Set Season 10 after Soul Survivor.


**This is my first attempt at a Hannah and Castiel fic. Set after Dean is cured from being a demon and Hannah and Castiel are searching for the rogue angels.**

* * *

When Hannah fell to earth she was lost, confused, scared. Throughout her life she has followed orders been the perfect soldier. Heaven was the only place she knew. She knew the routine, the rules Hannah didn't think for herself she just followed. When she fell to earth she felt lost because she had no one to turn to. No one to follow. She had to think for herself. Angels they didn't have free will they are raised to obey and follow no questions asked. Earth is a place where God included free will and she just can't adjust to it because it felt strange, felt human. Hannah is not human she is an angel a very loyal one so the idea of trying to fit in the world felt wrong. Or maybe because she didn't know how to so she feared it instead.

When Hannah was reunited with Castiel she looked up to him, wanted him to be her leader. All the other angels wanted him because he knew earth better than anyone.

Castiel made mistakes, mistakes he couldn't forgive himself for. He released the Leviathans, killed his own kind and he helped Metatron with the spell not realizing what the angel's plan really was. Now Castiel has stolen grace inside him that is slowly burning away by the day. Stolen grace Castiel never thought he would go that low but he did and he is disgusted with himself because of it.

Despite his mistakes Hannah stood by him and looked up to him. Castiel is the angel none of them should look up to. He is a disgrace. Yet Hannah stayed because she felt it is the right thing to do. He is dying and Hannah couldn't sit back and watch him die. Castiel has made mistakes but he is still one of theirs.

Hannah has tried to find Castiel's grace. She even went to Metatron. Hannah is desperate, she is scared to lose him.

That is a feeling.

It frustrated Hannah.

Since spending time with Castiel on earth Hannah has developed feelings, emotions things she has never felt in her life. She has never felt before you could say she was like a robot needing that certain someone to put a heart in her. Castiel is one who did that.

At first Hannah was with Castiel to search for rogue angels. Complete the mission but as time has gone on Hannah wanted to be with Castiel. She wanted to stay with him. Her thoughts of the mission drifted away and Castiel started to become her focus. The mission didn't matter anymore she just wanted to be with him and find a way to keep him alive.

Again the human emotions got to her. She tried to fight them. It was internal battle that she couldn't beat. Hannah is a soldier she has won armies so why couldn't she win this one. But Castiel wanted her to embrace it. She should not fear it.

Castiel has been on a similar path he to felt confused with these strange feelings but now these emotions are a part of him made him the angel he is today. Castiel has made mistakes but he did not want to go back to the days when is was a soldier who blindly followed orders. These emotions he cherished them and helped build his relationship with the Winchesters. Meeting Sam and Dean is the best thing that has ever happened to him.

With the time Castiel had left he wanted to use it wisely. For starters he wanted to show Hannah how special earth is, how beautiful God's work is and guide her through the new emotions.

Castiel decided to pause the search for the angels and takes Hannah to a park.

Hannah was baffled at first she thought Castiel had a lead, she thought the angels are near. Castiel shook his head and explained that they are going to do what humans call relaxing.

"Relaxing? What is that?" Hannah asked her face curious.

"Its um resting helps to reduce anxiety."

"Anxiety?"

"Worry."

"Worry."

Worry is a feeling Hannah has experienced a lot recently. She is worried about Castiel. She hated that feeling. It distracted her.

"This...relaxing, will it remove the worry?"

"No but like I said it reduces it. Makes you feel calm."

"Calm."

Hannah furrows her eyebrows. Castiel smiles.

"Let me show you."

The two angels walk on this bright sunny day. Hannah's eyes go all over the place looking at every part of the scenery. Castiel smiles at her fascination.

"What do you hear?" He asks.

"I hear birds." She answered.

They both look up at the tree where two birds sat chirping.

"Birds help you to relax. The chirping is like singing it makes a harmony. It is soothing."

Hannah nods.

"I agree."

The sounds of nature seemed to have an effect on Hannah. She wasn't sure if it was her vessel's feelings that's why it effected her quickly but Hannah liked it. It is different compared to the screams and cries that she heard in the wars in Heaven.

A bird flies to a nest. Baby birds open their mouths and let their mother feed them.

"Those baby birds will soon join the older ones. Add to the harmony making it more wonderful than ever." Castiel smiled. He gestures to her. "Come there is much more to see."

Hannah followed.

Castiel introduced her to fish, frogs, rabbits and squirrels. He told her Crowley calls Dean a squirrel. That puzzled Hannah Dean didn't have a tail and he didn't have fur. Castiel shrugged he didn't understand either.

The two angels stop and watch kids playing.

"Ah." Castiel smiled. "Children. So young, innocent and pure. Oblivious to what is out there. Sometimes when Heaven became too much for me to handle I would come here and watch the children. Seeing them happy makes me happy."

"Like the girl who told you about her dream. The special snot."

Castiel nods.

"Yes. Their imagination, it intrigues me makes me want to hear more. While most feel stressed because of children I feel the opposite. They make me feel calm, relaxed."

"Relaxed." Hannah repeated.

"Yes. Maybe because children have a stress free life and watching them makes me forget about the wars in Heaven."

"When they grow up." Hannah frowned. "The sin they commit."

Castiel frowned. It did indeed saddened him how some children grow up and commit such awful sins such as murder, rape, theft.

Castiel is here to show Hannah the positive side to earth. The beauty of nature. He wanted her to love the world not fear it.

"Um lets move on." He quickly says immediately dropping the subject.

Hannah obeyed and followed.

Castiel took her to the flowers. Hannah's face lights up at the sight. There is so many flowers, so many colors she didn't know where to start.

"Its beautiful isn't it." Castiel says.

Hannah turns to her companion and nods.

"It is."

She runs her fingers along the petals and listens to Castiel as he explained what each flower was.

"Smell it." He says.

So she does.

As Hannah smelt the flowers, her eyes go wide.

"I like it." She turns and beams at him. "I like flowers."

Castiel smiles back.

"I knew there would be something you would like. I like the bees."

Hannah raises her eyebrow.

"The bees?"

"Yes. Did you know bees carry pollen. They take it from the flowers. This helps to create seeds. When seeds are planted they grow and turn into flowers. Then the cycle starts again."

"Interesting."

"It is and did you know bees collect nectar from the flowers. Bees use nectar to make honey."

"Honey."

"Humans eat honey. It is very sweet I should get you to try it some time.'

Hannah smiles.

"I would love that."

I have so many places I would like to show you Hannah."

"I would love to see those places but Castiel." Hannah frowns. "We can't your grace."

"I have accepted it. I knew my time would come eventually."

"Castiel. I can't let you die. I can't lose you."

Hannah noticed she had her hands on his arms. She held him tight fearing if she let go she would lose him. Castiel understood what was going on. Hannah is scared. Afraid to lose him. A natural feeling humans go through.

"When my time comes. You will experience a feeling called grief. It's a emotion humans feel when they lose someone, a loved one."

"I don't want to feel grief. I told you Castiel I am not losing you. You don't deserve this."

"Oh I do. I made mistakes this is my punishment."

"No!"

Castiel takes a step back by Hannah's sudden raise in volume.

"Hannah."

"Castiel. You made mistakes but you said that's part of being human. You once told me when a human makes a mistake the other one forgives them. I forgive you Castiel."

"I do not forgive myself." Cas said sadly. He steps forward his face inches away from Hannah's face. He looks into those scared blue eyes. "I don't want to keep looking for something that I will never find."

"You can't say that."

"Hannah. Let me finish." He sighs. "I want to use my time wisely. I want to do one good thing before I pass. That is to show you the world and guide you through it so when my time does come you are ready

"I can't..."

"You can." He smiled. "I have faith in you Hannah. Did I tell you when someone is dying they have a dying wish. Do you want to know what my wish is." Hannah nods. "My wish is to prepare you, teach you about the world. I want someone to see the world like I do. Treasure it rather than destroying it. I want you to be a leader to the angels, keep Heaven going. I want you to check up on Sam and Dean. Dean especially. The Mark, he may be alright now but it will eventually get to him again. I need someone to be there for him for both of them." Hannah nods in understanding. "Will you do that for me."

"Of course. I will grant your wish."

Hannah is upset about the thought of losing the angel she has started to develop strong feelings for. Feelings that she has never felt with anyone else. Hannah knew respecting his dying wish is the right thing to do. Hannah doesn't have a close relationship with the Winchesters but she will try because it's what Castiel wants.

"I think I would like to try the honey now." Hannah smiled.

Castiel chuckles.

"You shall. There is a supermarket nearby we will go and buy one. You must try a peanut butter and jelly sandwich it was the best thing I ever tasted during the time I was human."He

Hannah's smile widens.

"I look forward to it."

The two angels hold hands and continue their stroll admiring the beauty of nature.

**The End**


End file.
